Magia en alta mar
by Dalmata261090
Summary: Hermione es la hija del gobernador de Wellington. Cuando esta a punto de comprometerse con Victor aparece un extraño pirata que le dara la oportunidad de cumlir el sueño de su vida: conocer el mundo a traves del mar.Inspirado por piratas del caribe
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros**

La suave brisa del mar acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas. El murmullo de las olas deleitaba sus oídos. Sus brazos descansaban sobre la fuerte baranda del balcón principal de la casa del gobernador de Wellington .La figura de Hermione se sometía al ligero viento marino, soñando con aquel extraño ser que la llamaba en sueños. Hombre del cual nunca alcanzaba a ver su rostro, solo su porte alto y distante. En sus oníricas representaciones, él, aparecía sobre la proa de un barco negro con velasde plata y esmeralda. Estaba navegando hacia ella y su figura se contraponía con la luna que se alzaba en su completo esplendor. Ella estaba de pie en la playa que no era las de Wellington, pero tampoco las de Inglaterra. Y aquel hombre la llamaba una y mil veces. Su voz era un susurro cálido, embriagante y persistente. Por momentos parecía acercarse pero luego se volvía a alejar. Ella estaba pegada al suelo sin poder moverse por lo que en cada sueño clamaba con desesperación y angustia que aquel extraño personaje se presentara. Pero nunca obtenía respuesta hasta que la melodiosa voz se instalaba cerca de su oído y susurraba "Prepárate" y allí despertaba. Noche tras noche lo mismo y hasta ahora ninguna respuesta. Una delicada voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Srta. Hermione, lamento molestarla, la busca el Sr. Gobernador.

Luna le he pedido mil veces que no me diga Srta. Suena muy extraño para mí, solo soy Hermione.

Lo siento, es la costumbre. La mayoría de las mujeres en estas costas suelen preferir que las llamen con respetos. Son damas de mucha autoestima, sobre todo las que provienen desde Inglaterra.

No te disculpes y lamento que mis compatriotas le hayan dado esa imagen nuestra.

La muchacha con la que Hermione mantenía esta gentil conversación era Luna Lovegood, hija del conde Lovegood y próxima heredera de toda su fortuna. Su cabello perfectamente lacio caía sobre sus hombros solo sostenidos por una pequeña cintilla morada que ceñía su cabeza. Su vestido también morado bailaba al compás del aire marino. Sus ojos azules miraba hacia el vasto horizonte, tan lejano e inalcanzable con nostalgia. Hermione la miró con pena. Según se había enterado, Luba, amaba los largos viajes que travesaban el Atlántico, pero en uno de ellos algo horrible sucedió pues al llegar a Wellington jamás quiso volver a pisar un barco. Además había adquirido una inusual atracción por criaturas mágicas de dudosa existencia, costumbre muy alimentada por su padre y que había desembocado en que se convirtiera en el objeto de varias bromas y que la llamaran "Lunática Lovegood". Aunque realmente esto no parecía importarle.

¿Decía que me llamaban?

Ya lo había olvidado. Él la espera en su escritorio.

Entonces con su permiso, me retiro. Ah, una última cosa. ¿No cree que podríamos tutearnos? Yo sinceramente ya te considero una cercana amiga. Piénsalo.

Hemione entró por la gran puerta hacia el interior de la mansión. Su cabello castaño peinado en un complejo recogido se perdió junto con su figura. Caminaba veloz en busca de su progenitor esperando le trajera buenas noticias de su familia en Inglaterra. Buscó la puerta que pertenecía al despacho del poderoso gobernador y, cuando dio con ella, tocó ligeramente. Tras la invitación a pasar, giró el picaporte y se aventuró en el interior. Un hombre maduro vestido de perla y marfil, se hallaba sentado tras un escritorio de madera de roble. Su cabello canoso, estaba elegantemente peinado hacia atrás. Parecía cansado y la docena de decretos y papeles a su alrededor lo confirmaban.

Padre, ¿me mandabas a llamar?

Hija, que bueno que llegas. Toma esto llegó para mi ayer. Pero se refiere a ti, así que consideró que deberías leerlo.

Si, en seguida

Los ojos almendra de Hermione se movía veloces por sobre la diminuta letra de la carta. Poco a poco su alegre expresión se fue trasformando a una de horror y pánico. Temblorosa dejó el misterioso papel y encaró los ojos de su padre, castaños como los suyos.

¿No lo harías verdad?

Es tu decisión en última instancia. Pero déjame decirte que me preocupa el hecho de que no pienses en contraer matrimonio próximamente. El capitán Krum es un buen pretendiente, he oído que pronto lo ascenderán a comodoro. Replantéatelo. Pero insisto, considera la petición, sobre todo teniendo que es un sangre pura que no sostiene ideas elitistas, así no tendrías problemas y te encontrarías segura. Debería estar conciente de la situación actual con los magos respecto a tu origen.

Creo estar lo suficientemente conciente de que, a pesar que es un excelente partido, no amo a ese hombre y por lo tanto no deseo unirme a él en matrimonio.

¿Acaso tienes a alguien más en mente?

No, aún no.

Entonces contestaré su carta expresándole que la respuesta es solo tuya, pero tiene todo mi permiso para cortejarte.

Como gustes.

Hermione ya eres una mujer, estás en edad de casarte, la mayoría a tu edad ya están casadas o por lo menos en vías de comprometerse.

Si ellas están seguras de lo que hacen pues bien por ellas. Ahora me retiro.

Adelante.

Salió en completo silencio de la habitación con el ceño fruncido pero la frente en alto. Estaba enfadad y lo demostraría. ¿Por qué debía casarse? ¿Por qué con alguien a quien no amaba? Era cierto, varias veces pensó en contraer matrimonio, enamorarse y toda esa clase de cosas románticas, pero aún era joven quería disfrutar de su libertad. Algunas de sus amigas ya estaban casadas, eran felices, pero Hermione no era como ellas. Ella odiaba el sedentarismo y quedarse en casa mientras su esposo se embarcaba en aventuras, no era su plan de vida. Estaba para más lo sabía, necesitaba el sabor de la emoción y adrenalina de estar en un peligro extremo, la infinita satisfacción de que se superó por habilidad personal y buena suerte, quería ver el mundo, pero no la cara aburrida de los museos y bailes de salones, sino aquel lado salvaje que tanto se esforzaban en suprimir algunos. Todo eso lo había leído y releído hasta el cansancio. Era tiempo de comprobar todo lo que decían esos libros. Tal vez después de eso podría darse el lujo de sentar cabeza realmente... o tal vez no y solo viviría enamorada eternamente de la aventura.

Nuestra protagonista se dirigió a su recámara, allí, el silencio de su privacidad no intentara decidir sobre ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con un hechizo la trabó. Poco a poco fue desarmando su complicado peinado. Se deshizo de su vestido verde esmeralda y dio paso a un largo camisón blanco. Guardó las joyas en su alhajero a excepción de un gran medallón escarlata que se posaba sobre su pecho. Se acerco con paso lento hacia el balcón. Miró al horizonte, el mar ahora negro que no se distinguía del cielo de no ser por la imponente luna llena que se alzaba hermosa a lo lejos. Hermione miró con dulzura. La brisa marina correspondió sus sentimientos embriagándola con el olor del océano. A lo lejos un pequeño destello plateado brillo, momentáneamente, con más intensidad. Sin notarlo siquiera cerró las ventanas, corrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo salmón con un movimiento de su varita y se recostó sobre su cama a dormir hasta que todo pasara si era posible.

*****

Dos semanas pasaron del incidente de la carta. Había tenido que aceptar y disimular de muy mala manera los halagos y coqueteos del Capitán Krum. Para colmo de todo ese día lo ascendían a comodoro. Su padre le compró un nuevo vestido color azul marino, según dijo era la moda en París. ¡Que poco le importaban esas banalidades! Se sentó en el borde de su cama y suspiró cansinamente. Como desearía volver a Inglaterra en esos momentos. Sí, había sido ella la que había insistido a su padre que le permitiese acompañarlo, pero jamás se imaginó que intentaría casarla ahora que su madre no estaba para frenarlo. Víctor no era un mal hombre, pero ¡Dios! era tan tosco y aburrido y ella había aprendido tanto a no seguir las reglas y buscar nuevas aventuras. Seguía siendo una gran amante del orden y la disciplina, pero no podía negar la emoción que sentía al romper con reglamentos y protocolos. Culpó internamente a Ronald y el resto de los Weasley. Ellos eran una familia de origen sencillo y mágico, pero cuado descubrió sus poderes Molly, la matriarca, no dudó en enseñarle todo lo que sabía y rápidamente trabó amistad con todo sus hijos. En especial con Ron y Ginny, los menores. Con ellos había compartido grandes aventuras infantiles y los reproches posteriores a estas. Pero todos ellos quedaron en su querida y lejana Inglaterra. Un ligero golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus ya comunes quejas mentales.

Pase.

Hermione, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Luna, me alegra que por fin me trates de tu. He despertado muy bien gracias por preguntar. Supongo que el ascenso del Capitán Krum te trae por aquí.

No solo eso. Me he encontrado a una vieja amiga por el camino. Creo que te agradará saber de quien hablo. Pasa

Una muchacha de ojos castaños y lacia cabellera roja asomó por la puerta. Vestía un imponente vestido escarlata. Una perlada sonrisa iluminaba su perfecto rostro salpicado por simpáticas pecas. Su mirada, vivaz e hiperquinética, se posó en la pequeña figura de la castaña con falsa inocencia.

Abre las ventanas de esta habitación, tu enmarañado cabello ocupa mucho espacio y no se puede respirar bien

Ginebra Weasley, no puedo creer siquiera que hallas abandonado a tu hermano y su parturienta esposa en París y estés aquí.

Pues me llegó de muy buena fuente que mí querida compañera está próxima a comprometerse.

Luna ¿Es eso cierto? No me has contado nada. Digo, por que si yo no soy debes ser tú entonces.

No se por que suponía esto. ¿Cuándo será el día que mi amiga deje de lado sus fantasías infantiles y madure?

Llámalas como quieras pero bien sabes que aún no estoy lista para eso.

Eso lo decidiré yo. Hermione Granger quiero conocer a tu pretendiente para darle mi aprobación y unirme a tu padre o ayudarte a deshacerte de él. Está dicho.- dijo la pelirroja entre estruendosas risas que no tardaron en contagiar a las demás. Así era Ginny tan espontánea pero con un severo problema de dominio de sí. Varias veces había tenido que interceder por ella en Inglaterra para que no se metiera en grandes problemas al reaccionar a su favor cuando la llamaban "impura" o "sangre sucia". Pero parecía que aquella estadía en Francia con su cuñada le había servido de gran ayuda para controlarse. Pero para Hermione que la conocía más a fondo sabía que esa era la máscara para poder sobrevivir a las falsedades de Paris. En realidad su amiga era de lo más bondadosa y alegre que podía existir, siempre sobreponiéndose a os golpes que la vida le había dado y saliendo adelante sin dejar a nadie atrás.

Si creo conocerte como te conozco- añadió luego de calmar las risas- lo aceptarás o tal vez intentes conquistarlo. De cualquier manera no me importa. Por cierto no sabía que conocías a Luna.

Fuimos a estudiar juntas al instituto. Pero luego Ginny viajó a París para completar sus estudios allí y ayudar a su hermano a instalarse tras su flamante boda.

Volví un par de veces pero su padre y ella se habían nos mudado a Wellington.

Ya veo. ¿Y el resto de tu familia?

Papá esta trabajando y mamá se quedó a ayudarlo, Bill esta soportando el ultimo mes de la histeria de Fleur, Charlie sigue en Rumania, Percy esta trabajando para el ejército mágico de Inglaterra, no sabes lo bien que le va, hasta se volvió mas aburrido. Y Ron, Fred y George están abajo esperando para saludarte. Hubieran entrado pero no es correcto que se paseen por el cuarto de una dama a estas horas de la mañana, imagínate lo que dirían.

¿Están abajo? ¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí? Debo darme prisa para saludarlos. Luna pásame esa caja por favor.

¿Qué es lo que hay dentro?- pregunto curiosa la rubia a la vez que le alcanzaba el objeto

Un vestido… de Paris. Supongo que debe prepararme para la celebración. Me ayudan tengo entendido que la moda no es fácil de utilizar.

Déjamelo a mi después de tanto tiempo en París no hay vestido que se me resista.

Minutos después…

¿Segura que va tan ajustado?

¿Quién es la experta aquí?

Es que no respiro.

Por que estás gorda.

¡Claro que no! Es el aire que no llega a mis pulmones.

No exageres te ves preciosas y ese horrible medallón que siempre llevas por primera vez se te ve hermoso. ¿Verdad Luna?

Si, te ves muy bonita Hermione. De seguro el capitán Krum quedará impresionado.

Entonces déjamelo que me lo quito.

NO de ninguna manera, te lo dejas puesto. Victor Krum no es el único hombre en este puerto y tal vez esté también el amor de tu vida escondido por ahí. Por eso una siempre debe estar hermosa, así yo lo conocí…- se detuvo un instante dándose cuenta de su error

¿Como es eso? ¿A quién conociste Ginny?

Este, bien, quería que sea sorpresa. Estoy por comprometerme y haré la fiesta en unos meses en París y venía a traerles las invitaciones a la fiesta de compromiso.

Felicidades Ginny, ¿quién es el afortunado?

Luna ¿Recuerdas a Blaise Zabini? El chico frío y misterioso de la escuela. Bueno me lo reencontré en París estaba estudiando para ser auror y bueno nos enamoramos y hace un mes me pidió para comprometernos. ¿No es magnífico?

¡Es maravillose, felicitaciones Ginny!- exclamó emocionada Lovegood

El sueño de toda mujer casarse con el hombre que ama.- dijo Hermione con amargura.

No seas pesimista. Aún no estás ni comprometida con él.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Te lo repito, tal vez hoy conozcas al amor de tu vida, te enamores perdidamente y en un par de meses estén caminando juntos hacia el altar.- replicó la pelirroja emocionada con la idea.

Claro, Ginny, como si él estuviera desembarcando en este momento en Wellington.

En la cubierta de un barco, un grupo de pescadores luchaba por arrastrar la gigante red de peces hacia el puerto para poder venderlos. El que parecía el capitán daba continuas órdenes. Luego de un buen rato lograron descargar toda la mercadería dejando el barco completamente desierto, mientras ellos vendían los pescados en el mercado del puerto. En un bote de auxilio sobre la cubierta, uno de los bultos comenzó a mover extrañamente. Una mano salió destapando una vieja manta para descubrir al cuerpo de un joven de rubia melena y filosa mirada. Se paró ágilmente y bajó del pesquero sin ser visto por nadie. Caminó mezclándose entre los distraídos civiles y pasó a lado de los pescadores que ni imaginaban que aquel joven de actitud desafiante y soberbia había viajado con ellos como polizón. Miró la ciudad, era bonita y animada, aunque se notaba particularmente movida esa mañana. Elevó la vista hacia un acantilado y pudo contemplar como se alzaba una enorme mansión, que bien supuso era del gobernador. Se acercaría cuidadosamente hasta allí y tal vez así conseguiría información. Atravesó las populosas calles de Wellington en sentido al hogar de la máxima autoridad hasta que empezó a notar la elevada cantidad de soldados que había a los alrededores. Fijó nuevamente sus grises ojos en la casa y esta vez notó los muchos hombres y mujeres vestidos elegantemente que conversaban en el jardín. El muchacho respiró resignado. Esa fiesta pospondría sus planes un día más. Emprendió camino de regreso a la costa y se movió entre los muelles evitando a los guardias y mirando hacia el profundo mar.

******

Hermione caminaba por los largos pasillos en dirección al parque lugar de la fiesta. Estaba de mal humor, seguramente tendría que soportar los halagos de todos los jóvenes y las miradas indiscretas intentando ver más allá de su casto escote. El ahora comodoro Krum no sería la excepción. Además el fabuloso vestido traído de París le estaba quitando el aire, pero su padre deseaba verla con el puesto y no podía negarse. Además allí estaría Ronald… y sus hermanos Fred y George. Se encontró con el sonido de unos pasos en el otro extremo del pasillo. Su mirada jade chocó con la verde de Harry, el herrero del pueblo. El muchacho tenía el cabello negro y desprolijo, el cuerpo delgado pero lo suficientemente fornido para su labor. Era bajo y sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unos lentes.

- Srta. Granger, buenas tardes.

Harry no es necesario que me llames así, sabes que bien puedes hacerlo por mi nombre.

De acuerdo Hermione… Te ves muy bonita hoy.

Gracias, la verdad es que este vestido me está matando, pero parece que vale la pena. ¿Vienes a la fiesta también? Por favor quiero presentarte a mi amigos de Inglaterra están aquí.

No solo vine a dejar este regalo que le encargó tu padre a Durley.- El joven le acercó un funda de plata a la castaña. Ella desenvainó el contenido dejando a la vista una delicada espada de finos grabados y brillante metal.

¡Harry esto es hermoso! No sabía que tenías este talento para la herrería.

Pero yo no la forjé

Si claro, conozco a tu primo, para lo único que es bueno es para sentar su gordo trasero ante una mesa y devorar todo lo que hay cobre ella. - El moreno se rió con ganas

Me has descubierto. Si, Durley no hizo nada, aunque quisiera no hubiera podido, estaba ebrio, así que tomé el encargo yo. Pero no lo cuentes, desde que mis padres murieron el es lo único que me queda, por malo que sea. Y mis tíos ya no me tratan tan mal.

Bien, entonces será nuestro secreto.- contestó la joven guiñándole un ojo. – Por cierto mi amiga Ginny esta en la ciudad. Llegó ayer, y tal vez te interese conocerla. Se está convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa y es probable que ya tenga varias propuestas de matrimonio- prefirió ocultar la verdad.

Creo que no es un lugar en el que me sienta cómodo.

Uno pasos se escucharon en el pasillo desde el lugar donde Ron ingresó. La figura del gobernador apareció sonriente.

Jovencito ¿vienes de parte de tu primo? ¿Hizo lo que les pedí? Que milagro, hoy posiblemente llueva

Pide disculpas por el retraso, ya lo conoce, pero aquí está lo que pidió. –Tomó la espada y se la entregó al Sr. Granger.

Papá ¿verdad que es hermosa? Ha hecho un trabajo estupendo. Deberías haberlo invitado y a Harry también. Aunque ya que él ya está aquí podría quedarse.

¿Que? No Hermione, olvídalo, yo no me llevo bien con esta clase de eventos. Demasiada etiqueta y cosas finas. Mis manos son torpes. No soy como el resto de mi familia, ellos aman las fiestas y saben como comportarse. Además me espera mucho trabajo en la herrería. Será para otro día o tal vez nunca.- El padre de Hermione rió fuerte. El moreno había perdido todos los colores de su rostro y había comenzado a hablar muy rápido. Mientras su hija le ponía una expresión de reproche. Esos dos siempre hacía lo mismo, desde que se conocieron hacía 5 años. Había sido el mayor apoyo de su hija en estas difíciles costas y quizás no era tan mala idea intentar juntarlos como su difunta esposa se le ocurrió una vez. Él era un muchacho trabajador y honesto, y a su hija parecía agradarle cada segundo compartido con él. Hasta se atrevía a suponer que era él la causa de no querer aceptar el compromiso con Victor. Pero no, tenía que desgraciadamente mantener las apariencias y comprometerla con el nuevo comodoro a como dé lugar, esa era la única forma de asegurar la seguridad de su hija. Cuán equivocado estaba en ese momento el gobernador en ese momento. Su pequeña no sentía seguridad con el comodoro Krum, ni profundo y sincero amor por Harry.

Ya Hermione, deja al pobre chico si no quiere no puedes obligarlo. Ven, en la fiesta todos preguntan por ti.

Si en un segundo te alcanzo

El hombre se retiró y los volvió a dejar solos. Harry la miró, se despidió y se alejó de ella con la mano extendida en señal de saludo. Hermione suspiró y caminó en sentido al patio recordando lo sofocante que era el vestido. Salió de la mansión y por lo menos allí corría más aire. No tardó en encontrarse con Luna y Ginny. La primera vestía un elegante vestido rojo con detalles dorados, mientras que la primera era envuelta por las finísimas telas de un vestido aguamarina. Lucían risueñas seguro Ginny estaba hablando de su compromiso.

¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todas partes. Nadie paraba de preguntar por ti.

Ya estoy aquí, me entretuve por el camino.- Cementó mirando la figura morena que avanzaba colina abajo hacia el puerto. Ginny afinó la vista en esa dirección pero no reconoció al extraño

¿Quién es él?

Harry Potter, el único amigo que tengo aquí en Wellington, además de ti Luna por supuesto. Tal ve mañana te lo presente. Es demasiado tímido para las fiestas.

Tranquila preciosa no sucederá lo mismo con nosotros.- añadió una voz masculina.

Nacimos para esto- completó otra de similar timbre.

¡Fred, George! ¡No es de buena educación entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas! reclamó Ginny

¿La oíste George? Cada día esta más parecida a nuestra "entrañable" cuñada.

Ya dejen tanto griterío. ¿Qué tal estás Hermione? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- una cuarta voz intervino en la conversación. Era Ronald, un joven alto de cabellera pelirroja y ojos azul eléctrico. Como todos los Weasley su rostro era adornado por muchas pecas. Su cuerpo era alto y largo y su andar torpe, lo que daba una imagen sumamente cómica. Hermione no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que no había perdido ese detalle desde su infancia.

Es un gusto verlo. En verdad no saben lo que los extrañé. Aquí en Wellington, la verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos.

No te preocupes, con amigos como nosotros no necesitas a nadie más. Ni siquiera a ese prometido tuyo, nosotros podemos proporcionarte el candidato perfecto, ¿verdad Ronnie?

¡Fred! exclamó el mencionado enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, al par de Hermione que miraba a hacia otro lado ocultando sus enardecidas mejillas.

¡Bueno ya basta!- intervino la menos de los Weasley.- Ustedes vayan a hacer uso de sus supuestos dones de galanes en la pista de baile, nosotras tenemos que conversar.

Vinimos aquí para ver a Hermione también, queremos pasar tiempo con ella. ¿por que no podemos conversar también nosotros?- repuso George.

Porque trataremos temas de chicas.

Chicos esa en nuestra señal de salida.- dijo Fred inmediatamente espantado.

Hasta luego damas. Por cierto, Luna, Herms, me prometieron un baile.- se despidió su George

Y a mí también.- añadió su gemelo, y se fueron dejando a Ron mirando confuso.

¿Ron? Vete tu también, Luna y Hermy te prometen bailar contigo. Ahora adiós.- respondió Ginny malhumorada y alejándolo a empujones

Oye puedo moverme solo.

¡Entonces hazlo y vete ya!- el pelirrojo se alejo con su particular andar malhumorado. Ginny volteó a sus amigas y encarando a la mayor de ellas dijo- ¿Con qué esas te traes? No nos querías contar lo de mi hermano ¿eh?- Hermione se sonrojó y exclamó:

No empieces a armar tus fabulosas historias amorosas. Entre el y yo no hay nada por lo menos de mi parte.

Pero te sonrojaste- dijo Luna con su habitual inocencia

Eso no quiere decir nada. Ron siempre fue un gran amigo desde que nos conocimos en Inglaterra, nada cambio desde entonces. Me sonrojo por que conozco lo que pasa por tu cabeza Ginny, y me da pena hasta pensarlo.

Hay Herms y yo que pensé que por fin te habías enamorado y pronto serías mi nueva cuñada.- comentó suspirando.

Ya lo ves que tendrás que esperar, si es que no muero ahoga por este vestido. Acompáñenme hasta la baranda.

Las tres jóvenes se encaminaron a una baranda de piedra que rodeaba al acantilado y a la mansión separándolo vacío y mas abajo del mar. Era bajita casi de la altura de un banco de jardín ideal para sentarse a recobrar el aire. Se sentaron en ella y Sakura comenzó a abanicarse. De repente entre los invitados apareció la figura de Victor. La castaña tragó aire y miró hacia otro lado disimuladamente. El hombre se acerco con paso tosco. Era de estatura alta, contextura robusta, su miraba denotaba seguridad y un deje de hipocresía, de seguro consecuencia del trato con personas de la alta sociedad o con rangos muy poderosos. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el azabache de sus ojos. Su cabello, que según tenían entendido era negro, se escondía bajo los peluquines blancos, siguiendo la moda actual. Vestía un uniforme azul noche con botones de oro. Se acercó hasta donde estaban las chicas saludó a Luna con gesto educado, a Ginny la miró por un momento tratando de identificarla para luego saludar también y por último ante Hermione se arrodilló y besó su mano. Luego de unos segundos comentó:

Pensé que no vendrrrías.

Un encuentro en el camino, nada relevante.- dijo Hermione restándole importancia.

Me alegrrra que hayas venido, estoy muy dichoso de compartirrr este momento contigo.

Me halaga su comentario pero mi presencia aquí es totalmente prescindible, es usted el homenajeado. Por cierto felicitaciones.

Parrra mi es imprrrescindible que estés aquí.- retomó sus palabras, la castaña desvió la vista notablemente incomoda. Ginny acudió en su auxilio.

Comodoro, lamento interrumpirlo, pero creo que no hemos sido presentados formalmente, y tal como lo indica el protocolo deberíamos hacerlo. Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, hija de Arthur Weasley, actualmente resido en París pero he venido una temporada aquí para visitar a mis queridas amigas y comentar de mi compromiso.

Lamento mi falta de educación sabrá comprender mis motivos. Como ya debe estar enterada soy el nuevo Comodoro Victor Krum, un simple marino búlgaro que ha tenido la suerte de ser bueno en su oficio y hacer las amistades correctas. La felicito por su futuro compromiso, se puede saber quién es el afortunado.

Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Tal vez halla oído hablar de él.

La pelirroja continuó platicando con el comodoro sin parar, cuando él quería desviar la conversación hacia Hermione ella hábilmente cambiaba de tema. Entendía el sentimiento de su amiga, varias veces se vio en la misma situación pero por suerte pudo salir airosa y pronto estaría casada con el amor de su vida. Por ello se concentraría en que su querida sabelotodo tuviera la misma suerte. Además ese sujeto, aunque no parecía malo, no le agradaba.

*****

Se había adentrado hasta caminar la pequeña costa que comunicaba con el sector del puerto donde anclaban los barcos militares. Miró al azar un barco imponente, enorme, de seguro un galeón. Ese no sería una mala opción pero no podía manejarlo solo. Necesitaría algo más pequeño para llegar a Tortuga. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó la ronda de marinos que hacía la guardia en aquella zona. Por el contrario los guardias lo vieron a él.

Eh! ¡Tú! No puedes pasearte por esta zona es propiedad de la marina.

Lo siento caballeros soy nuevo en la ciudad, me extravié nada más. En este mismo momento me regreso.- se dio media vuelta para irse pero no dio dos pasos cuando uno de los hombres gritó:

Un momento por tu ropas o eres un borracho de mala muerte o un pirata lo cual no es mucho mejor. Estas son tierras honradas y no queremos nada de eso. ¡Identifícate!

Caballeros no hay por que alterarse. Soy el Capitán Draco Malfoy, hombre de mar como ustedes.

¿El de la leyenda?

*****

Hermione ya estaba mareada Ginny hablaba mucho y muy rápido, sin embargo Victor parecía poder seguirle sin problema. Miró a Luna cansinamente, se sentía mal, le costaba respirar y el insoportable calor del mediodía no la ayudaba. Lovegood le dio su apoyo con una sonrisa y deletreó con sus labios lo que pareció "pronto terminará". Y esperaba fuera pronto, por que ahora era muy enserio no estaba respirando y su vista se nublaba.

*****

¿De qué leyenda hablas?- preguntó atónito Draco.

Eres tú no hay duda. El pirata mas joven que ha existido y llegó al rango de capitán pero tu tripulación se te amotinó y te abandonó en una isla. Por lo que parece tiene que ver con algunos asuntos que trató tu padre Lucius Malfoy, con algunos enfermos amantes de la pureza de sangre.

Sabes demasiado para mi gusto.- El otro hombre que hasta el momento permaneció callado interrumpió la conversación

Entonces si es un pirata, por lo tanto Malfoy quedas arrestado hasta que comprobemos tu historia.

¡Capitán! Es capitán Malfoy y que no se te olvide.- respondió exaltado

Poco interesa …- pero fue interrumpido por un sonoro grito seguido de un cuerpo femenino que caía inconciente al agua. Entre los tres se miraron y luego hacia arriba. Una multitud de personas se amontonaba sobre la baranda mirando hacia abajo. Draco reaccionó rápidamente, les tendió algunas de sus pertenencias y se sumergió ágilmente en el agitado mar. Nadó hasta donde había caído la joven y luego hacia abajo. Dio con ella tras unos segundos. La tomó de la cintura. Al hacer contacto con ella, el medallón que colgaba de su cuello brilló produciendo una pequeña vibración que no notó. Avanzó hasta la superficie y la llevó hasta la orilla. Trató de hacerla reaccionar pero no podía el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Siguió tratando hasta que notó la fuerte presión que hacían las ropas de la joven en su pecho. Tomó un pequeño cuchillo giró su cuerpo y por su espalda cortó el vestido lo suficiente para liberar el torso de la joven. Segundos después esta abrió los ojos de golpe, tosiendo como si el aire que por fin había recuperado se le volviera a escapar. Confundida miró al hombre que tenía al lado y él adivinando sus pensamientos relató:

Caíste por el acantilado y yo te saque del agua. Sabes esas tontas modas de mujeres son peligrosas. Deberías usar más tu cabeza.- Hermione no salía de su asombro, todavía no cabía en cuente de que aquel sujeto que la salvó ahora la esté insultando.

¿Disculpa?

Tu vestido, era demasiado ajustado, ¿no notaste por casualidad que se te hacía difícil respirar?- ahora más orientada la joven fijo la vista en su interlocutor. Era alto, de ojos grises y profundos como la plata, de espalda ancha y piel pálida ligeramente teñida por el sol. Vestía una camisa blanca ahora toda empapada y su cabello rubio goteaba sin cesar. Observó sus manos tendidas en la arena y pudo contemplar un anillo con un M grabada en plata sobre un fondo de esmeraldas. Lo reconoció al instante símbolo de la familia Malfoy, prestigiosa familia mágica empañada de ideas elitistas y en contra de los magos con su origen. Sus últimos sucesores Lucius y Draco, habían desaparecido misteriosamente cuando la reina tomó represalias contra ese tipo de personas. Según se sabía el menor se había dedicado a la piratería para garantizar la seguridad de su madre y que su padre no fuera ejecutado.

E… eres un…. un pirata.- Malfoy la miró extrañado y se preguntó cómo se podía dar cuenta de ello. Contempló a la joven, delgada, de piel blanca, su cuerpo parecía bastante atlético. Su cabello castaño caía en desechos bucles sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sus ojos castaños lo miraban con una extraña mezcla de terror, curiosidad, emoción y confusión. Al ver que él no contestaba continúo.- Tu anillo eres un Malfoy, pero había oído el último había desaparecido desde el motín de su tripulación luego de que se dedicara a la piratería.

En este maldito lugar todos saben demasiado. ¿Cómo demonios sabes de nosotros?

Viví en Inglaterra, leí muchos libros.- contestó ella, él la miró incrédulo.- Y tal vez algún que otro informe secreto de la marina que le llega a mi padre.- El joven seguía escudriñándola con la mirada hasta que notó que sus finos dedos jugaban con el medallón escarlata. Su expresión se endureció y Hermione mirando la dirección de sus ojos se sonrojó y exclamó con enfado mientras se cubría el pecho con ambas manos: - ¡Descarado! Mirar a una dama de esa manera.- Hermione le respondió fastidiado

Ni que tuvieras mucho que mostrar. He visto mujeres mucho más hermosas créeme no me interesaría en ti. Ahora dime, ¿dónde conseguiste esa joya?

Primero me acosa, luego me insulta y ahora pretende que le conteste, hm! Qué…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por brusco movimiento de Draco, que la sujetó por los brazos agitándola rudamente.

No estoy para tonterías ¿de dónde la sacaste?- exclamó fuera de sí. Hermione sintió miedo pero le respondió

Me lo regalaron

¿Quién?

Un amigo

No me importa su relación, ¿cómo se llama?

Potter, Harry Potter. ¿Para que quieres su nombre?

Dame el medallón.

¡¿Qué?! Olvídalo desde que me lo dieron jamás me separé de él y hoy no será la excepción

No te pregunté si querías. ¡Dámelo!

Nunca, primero muerta.

¡Niña tonta si no me lo das tu hogar será destruido!

¿De qué estas hablando?

Pero la discusión se vio interrumpida por las voces que venían del otro lado de la playa. Al poco tiempo la figura del comodoro Victor, los dos guardias, el Sr. Granger, Luna, las Weasley, hasta Harry que se enteró por el camino, y algunos curiosos más se acercaron hasta ellos. Draco miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y dijo por lo bajo:

Si no me lo entregas a mí, no se lo entregues a nadie y no digas nada.

Si te logro sacar de esta me explicarás todo esta noche aquí mismo.

De acuerdo.

¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?- lo gritos de Ginny irrumpieron la playa

Tranquila, ya estoy bien fue un susto nada más. Afortunadamente este caballero estaba ahí para salvarme. Padre deberías agradecerle tan gentil y heroico acto de salvar a tu hija.

Gobernador,- dijo uno de los guardias- este hombre es un pirata, lo encontramos husmeando por los puertos y estábamos a punto de arrestarlo hasta que la señorita calló. Aquí están las pertenencias que nos dejó antes de saltar.

En esa caso la ley es muy clarrra,- intervino Victor- debemos aprrresarlo.

¡No!- exclamó Hermione. Debía saber lo que él tenía que decir sobre su medallón- Papá eso no es justo, el me salvó la vida. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él es perdonársela.

Hermione, la ley muy estricta. Me temo que el Sr. Krum tiene razón, si es un pirata no puede quedar impune.- La mirada castaña de la joven ardió y arremetió contra la ónice de Victor.

Dice amarme con locura pero no es capaz de perdonar al hombre que te dio la oportunidad de seguir viéndome. Quiere conquistarme pero no puede consentirme en algo tan pequeño ¿Quién se enterará que dejaste ir a un pobre pirata que ni barco tiene?

Herrrmione, lamento no poder cumplirrr tus caprrrichos infantiles, perrro no veo rrrazón para hacerrrlo. ¿Acaso tu sí? Además que podrrría moverrrte a defenderrr la vida de este desgrrraciado… hombrrre. Tal vez te tenga amenazada o te golpeaste la cabeza al caerrr y aún estés confundida.

No me falte el respeto dudando de mi palabra. Debería ser yo la que dude de usted, ¿por qué querría matarlo? ¿le importa más su brillante carrera que la vida de este hombre? ¿le darán una bonificación extra por matarlo? Pues si es as, déjeme decirle que yo no me casaré con un hombre de esa clase

Suficiente Hermione.- dijo su padre con tono autoritario.- Por favor lleven a mi hija a su cuarto y asegúrense de que se ponga ropa seca. Yo me quedaré aquí con Krum y el caballero a ver que hacemos con él.

Ron se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó a la hija del gobernador. Con una mano en su espalda intentó guiarla colina arriba. Pero ella le hizo señas al herrero para que esperara. Se acercó al pirata y de sus finos y largos dedos retiró un anillo de plata. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

Acéptelo, es lo único que tengo para ofrecerle como muestra de miagradecimiento. No tiene mucho valor, mas allá del que yo puedo darle sentimentalmente. Por eso le pido que lo tome como muestra que yo sí estoy agradecida por que salvara mi vida.

Luego de eso se retiró caminando con el mentón en alto. Ron la siguió de cerca sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Las otras dos mujeres iban detrás de ellos y mas atrás Harry con lo gemelos. Hermione tomó con fuerza su medallón. Permaneció callada hasta llegar a su habitación. Allí explotó. Se coloco detrás de un biombo y comenzó a desvestirse a la par que exclamaba:

¿Cómo siquiera se atreve a decirme caprichosa? ¿Así planea conquistarme? Que alguien le explique por favor cómo se debe coquetear a una mujer. Y después desacreditarme de esa manera. Es insultante.

Herms.- llamó Ron con firmeza

Es un insensible, cruel y despiadado, ni siquiera sé por qué pretende que me case con él. De seguro me quiere como simple trofeo de guerra para presumirme en las reuniones de la sociedad, aunque suene a vanagloria de mi parte.

Herms.- llamó Ginny con reproche

De verdad para que otra cosa podría servirle. Se me olvidaba servirle de fábrica de herederos y algún que otro desestresante por las noches

¡Herms!- llamó Harry alarmado

¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó totalmente fuera de sí

Hermione.- llamó Luna con suavidad.- No deberías ponerte así.

¿Por qué? Dame solo una razón

Luna tiene razón. Pareces todo menos una dama comportándote de esa manera.

Me importa un comino ser una dama en este momento.- Se asomó con su pecho desnudo oculto por el biombo. Ron y Harry se sonrojaron pero como buenos caballeros dominaron sus instintos apartando sus miradas de la joven.

Mi hermano y tu amigo siguen aquí ¡Ten decencia!

Lo siento.

No, está bien. Pero Hermy,- dijo Ron tratando vanamente de bajar los colores de su rostro,- ten compasión del comodoro, imagina la situación en la que te encontró, cualquier hombre reaccionaría así con la mujer que pretende.

¿Qué situación? ¿De que demonios estás hablando?

¡Hemione!- reprochó Ginny. –Deja maldecir

Tu serías la primera en hacerlo- respondó a la vez que rodaba los ojos

A lo que me refería era que estabas con la… espalda desnuda y las manos sobre tu… pecho mientras ese hombre te tomaba por los brazos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y se susurraban cosas mutuamente mientras llegábamos.

¿Enserio eso se vio así? Estábamos discutiendo realmente, estaba insultándome y yo obviamente le respondí.- mintió relativamente la joven

Herms.- Luna volvió a clamar por atención.- Se que debía habértelo contado antes pero yo… escuché una conversación de tu padre con el comodoro. Estaban hablando sobre ti y yo me detuve a escuchar.

Luna no me asustes, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Ellos estaban diciendo cosas sobre una importante misión del comodoro. Una que llevaría mucho tiempo. Él quería desposarse antes de partir. Tu padre le respondió que si para ese entonces nadie más se acercaba a pedir tu mano se la concedería a él.- Hermione había salido detrás del biombo con un simple vestido suelto color coral. Su rostro palideció y preguntó a Luna con voz quebrada:

¿Cuándo es eso? ¿Cuándo es la misión?

Dentro de tres meses

No alcanzó a terminar de decir la oración cuando la hija del Gobernador ya estaba fuera de su cuarto haciendo ruido con la furia palpable en sus pasos.


	2. Chapter 2

gARCIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO… EN SERIO! pERDONEN LA TARDANZA, LA VERDAD NO TENGO ESCRITO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ME TOMA UN POCO DE TIEMPO SUBIRLOS, SOBRE TODO POR QUE SOY MUY PERFECCIONISTA Y LOS REVISO TODO EL TIEMPO!

ACA LES VA EL SEGUNDO! QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Arribos en el Puerto**

El gobernador Granger y el comodoro Krum se encontraban en el despacho del primero. Ambos discutían sobre qué hacer con Malfoy. No podía ignorar la ley pero hasta ahora no había cometido ningún crimen en su distrito. Por ello decidieron que tal vez lo mejor sería averiguar si tenía algún pendiente en otras ciudades. Prepararon algunas carta para enviar a las gobernaciones cercanas mientras tanto el capitán permanecería en la prisión hasta el momento de su juicio. Estaban a punto de salir del cuarto para mandar a entregar la correspondencia cuando la puerta se abre por si sola dejando a la vista a una irritada Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista llorosa.

¿Cómo es posible que decidan mi vida a mis espaldas? Me dijiste que era mi decisión en última instancia, entonces por que si nadie más pide mi mano dentro de tres meses debo casarme con él. ¿Por qué?

Hermione… tranquilízate y hablemos las cosas con calma.- dijo su padre

No puedo calmarme, ¡estás obligándome a hacer algo que no quiero!

¿Tanta rrrepulsión te causa serrr mi esposa?

No intentes dejarme en el papal de mala- la joven rompió en llanto- sobre todo cuando soy la víctima.

¿Victima de qué? De que un hombre te ame con locurrra y por eso quierrra desposarrrse contigo.- el padre de Hermione se paró para retirarse la discusión estaba tomando caminos que no le incumbían

Será mejor que me vaya estas cosas las deben resolver ustedes.

Ese es tú punto de vista- continuó Granger.- Ponte en mi lugar por tan solo tres segundos y verás que si soy la víctima y tú el egoísta.

Tal vez yo sea egoísta como cualquierrr perrrsona que trrrata de alcanzarrr sus metas perrro a pesarrr de eso no merrrezco que me rrrepudies de esa manera. Porrr cada intento que hago solo rrrecibo indiferrrencia, irrronía y hasta te das el lujo de serrr simpática y amable con cuanto hombrrre se te acerrrca incluso hasta con un desconocido como ese pirrrata.

Te equivocas respecto a mí, solo me comporto de esa manera con aquellos a los que les confiero mi amistad y confianza, como mi padre, Ron, Harry y Fred y George. Ellos me conocen y aunque discuta frecuentemente siempre hay una cosa que ponen por delante de todo: mi felicidad; y yo busco la de ellos. Y con respecto al señor Malfoy, él salvó mi vida y actué de la forma más lógica, con gratitud y amabilidad, jamás con simpatía, sería hipócrita de mi parte y eso es algo que siempre odié. Mi rechazo por ti no es por ti mismo. Aún si fueras el hombre más perfecto del mundo, si yo no sintiera que te amo tanto como para dejar de lado todo aquello que deseo, rechazaría cualquier cortejo e intento de acercamiento. No lo entiendes, ninguno lo entiende. Yo anhelo cosas grandes, cosas que no puedo lograr solo siendo la esposa de un marino, o de un panadero, o de un conde, o de quien sea. Yo tengo un amor que está por encima de cualquier hombre por el momento: amor a mi libertad y a la aventura. Y hasta que ese deseo no sea cumplido u otro lo supere nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

¿Entonces?

Entonces nada esa es mi opinión, pero pueden seguir haciendo lo que quieran, después de todo esta es una partida que no tengo oportunidad de ganar por mi misma. Me retiro, con su permiso Comodoro. Que tenga buena noche.

Hasta mañana, Hermione.

La muchacha salió del estudio de su padre. Limpió los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y trató de ignorar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pero su intento se vio fallido cuando en el camino a su recámara se encontró a Ron que la miraba con duda y ternura. Corrió a él y se abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lloró amargamente, descargando todos aquellos sentimientos que la oprimían. El joven la consoló en silencio esperando a que ella expulsara todas las lágrimas que su orgullo no le permitía desagotar frecuentemente. Cuando ella empezó a calmarse miró sus cabellos castaños esperando que levantara sus ojos de igual color. Al sentir la mirada comprensiva del chico alzó la suyo.

Lo siento- pronunció bajito- moje tu saco… otra vez en el día.

Ya se secará. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sí, no te preocupes por mí. De todas maneras ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ellos deciden por mí.

No te des por vencida siempre hay soluciones para todos los problemas.

No para este, Ron, pero gracias.

Sabes que siempre estaré para cuando me necesites. Somos… amigos.- dijo con un deje de amargura.

Si… amigos… de los mejores.

Bueno acompañaré a Luna a su casa. El sol ya bajó y no es bueno que ande solas por las calles. Ginny se fue a dormir ya. Por cierto tu amigo Harry es una excelente persona, aunque me gustaría que deje de mirar a mi hermana de esa manera. Deberías calmarte e irte a la cama. Que tengas buenas noches-. se despidió mientras se alejaban

Ron…-llamó ella y él se volteó- Buenas noches a ti también.- saludó ella con un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue hacia su habitación.

Draco estaba preso. Por su tonto espíritu bondadoso. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ayudarla? Aunque no había resultado tan malo después de todo. Por fin había encontrado el paradero de Potter. Eso le ahorraba varios días de búsqueda. Además pronto estarían aquí y esa sería su oportunidad para recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Miró por la ventana de su celda la luna se ocultaba en la última de sus fases. Eso no era bueno. Sin la luz nocturna ellos llegaría a puerto pasada la medianoche. Era tiempo de escapar. Haciendo uso de su gran inteligencia logró engañar al soldado de las llaves para luego atarlo y amordazarlo. Nadie vendría por el hasta el cambio de guardia. Salió con pasos sigilosos y trepó la medianera que separaba el patio de la prisión del camino principal de la ciudad.

Ron venía caminando por el extremo superior del camino. Ya había dejado a Luna en su casa y se disponía a dormir en su cómoda cama. Pero algo llamó la atención. De las paredes de la prisión bajaba una sombra. Corrió hasta allí para encontrarse ni más ni menos que al pirata de esa tarde.

¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

¿Estás hablando conmigo?- respondió irónico Draco

¿Ves a alguien más? ¿Qué intentas hacer?

¿No es obvio? No tengo tiempo para estar aquí-. respondió mientras tomaba el camino hacia la ciudad. Al acercarse a Ron lo reconoció como al chico que acompañaba a la castaña esa tarde.- Eres el niño de esta tarde.

Ni pienses que por salvar a Hermione te la dejaré tan fácil.

Así que se llama Hermione. ¿Acaso es tu novia? Ah! cierto, no puede ser por que a la niñita la quieren casar con el comodoro ese, que es bastante idiota si me lo preguntan.

No te lo pregunte.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enamorado? Que triste historia la hija de un gobernador con un inútil. Es tan patético que hasta me da gracia.

Cierra la boca. No soy ningún inútil, soy Ron Weasley y no te permitiré dar un paso más. Tú vuelves a la cárcel.

¿Weasley? El hijo renegado del pobretón Arthur traidor a la sangre, claro no podía ser otra manera, del tal padre tal hijo.

No te atrevas a insultar a tu familia

Tu familia se insulta sola

Esto es personal ahora.

Vamos me encantan los juegos.

Draco provisoriamente había recogido la varita del guardia. Ron sacó la suya y comenzaron una acalorada lucha. Hechizo tras contra hechizo trataban de derribar al otro. Mientras la oscuridad de una medianoche sin luna se cernía sobre ellos.

Una de las doncellas del lugar ayudaba a Hermione a prepararse para ir a dormir. Había preparado un baño caliente para que se quite el agua salada y ahora peinaba su cabello enmarañado. La hija del gobernador se dejaba acariciar sus largos cabellos como si en ellos olvidara todas sus penas. Era alrededor de la media noche

Señorita nos ha dado un gran susto a todos

No tienes de que preocuparte, Martha, solo fue eso, un susto.

Afortunadamente estaba ese joven pirata. Oí decir que era muy guapo, ¿es eso cierto?

Supongo, la verdad no me fije.

Es cierto, había olvidado que la señorita solo tiene ojos para el joven Ronald, tanto que ni siquiera planea aceptar la propuesta del comodoro.

Martha creo que te estás tomando más confianza de la que te he dado.

Lo siento, es lo que se rumorea por la casa.

Buena, ya es suficiente. Vete a descansar. Has dejado mi cabello tan sedoso como es posible además ya es tarde.

Si, que pase buena noche.

La doncella se retiro y la joven se metió en su cama. Rápidamente cayó dormida y comenzó a soñar el mismo sueño de todas las noches. Pero algunas cosas habían cambiando. Ella estaba en Wellington esta vez. Estaba vestida de rojo. Y no había luna. Sin embargo podía escuchar la misma voz llamándola pero en la más completa oscuridad. Apenas sí se podían distinguir algunas sombras gracias al titilante brillo de las estrellas. La voz se acercaba. Hasta que otra vez estaba sonando inmediata a sus oídos. Pero ya no le decía "Prepárate" y no tenía el mismo calor y musicalidad de siempre. Mantenía un tono similar pero era más fría y áspera que antes. Y solo le repetía "despiértate, Hermione", "escóndete", "no se lo des a nadie". Y al pronunciar la última frase despertó de golpe. Esa era la voz del Harry, no tenía duda. Tomó una bata se envolvió en ella y antes de salir de su recámara oyó la campana de alerta en la ciudad. La puerta se abrió de golpe y tras ella estaba una asustada Martha.

Señorita, piratas en la ciudad están destruyendo todo y vienen hacia aquí.

Tranquila.- las palabras de Malfoy llegaron a su mente y las repitió inconcientemente.- "si no me lo das tu hogar será destruido"… vienen por esto -susurró tomando su medallón.- Martha escóndete y por ninguna razón salgas, no me sigas.

Si, pero ¿y usted? ¿a dónde piensa ir?

Yo estaré bien. Ahora vete.

Cuídese, por favor.

La doncella salió corriendo de su cuarto. Hermione tomo la varita del cajón de la cómoda de su recámara y se internó por los pasillos de la mansión. Andaba con recelo mirando cada sombra, oyendo cada silencio, buscando cualquier indicio de que ellos estaban aquí. En el recibidor encontró una capa oscura, seguro de su padre, se la puso y descalza salió de su casa. Atravesó el jardín de la entrada oculta entre los árboles. Llegó al camino principal y comenzó su descenso. Hasta que el ruido de dos hombres combatiendo la alertó. Oculta tras los arbustos divisó a dos hombres batiéndose a duelo. Uno era alto y de cabellos pelirrojos. El otro más pequeño, de cuerpo ágil y una melena rubia se ceñía sobre su cabeza. Al instante los reconoció: eran Malfoy y Ron. Corrió hasta ellos gritando sus nombres. Al oírse llamados, los hombres, se detuvieron y la vieron llegar jadeando y sujetando con fuerza su varita.

Herms ¿qué estas haciendo aquí a esta hora y sola?- reclamó Ron preocupado

¿No has oído? Han sonado la alarma, piratas están atacando la ciudad. Capitán Malfoy, tenía razón, están aquí y vienen por esto- respondió mirando a Draco y mostrándole su medallón. Ron miraba todo desorientado y preguntó:

¿El medallón ese? ¿Por qué lo querrían?

No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Dame el medallón.- Dijo Draco impaciente.

¡Olvídalo! Ya te lo dije antes no me separaré de él. Es el regalo más preciado que me dio Harry.

Te perseguirán hasta matarte ¿Tanto vale es estúpida cosa?

Más de lo que te imaginas. Pero tampoco quiero morir. ¿Serias tan amable de explicarnos ahora que es lo que pasa para saber que es lo que debo hacer?- dijo irónicamente. De repente y de la nada una sombra se coloca detrás de Sakura sosteniendo la varita a la altura de su cuello

Yo puedo explicarle todo lo que desea si nos acompaña con su presencia y su medallón.- dijo la sombra, a su lado aparecieron otras dos más de tamaño colosal.

Zabini, tardaste en llegar. Veo que trajiste a tus mastodontes sirvientes- susurró Draco

Deberías tener cuidado con Crabe y Goyle, extraño, de por sí no le simpatizas, no los tientes a atacarte.- los dos robustos jóvenes sonrieron con maldad y Hermione tembló

¿Cómo lo has llamado? ¿Zabini? Pero si ese es el apellido del prometido de Ginny. ¿Acaso tú… eres Lord… Blaise?- el hombre apretó más la varita.

Eres muy inteligente y sabes muchas cosas niñita. Ahora si me permites nos esperan.

Alto- gritó Ron.- No se la pueden llevar así cómo así.- exclamó con la varita extendida, miró a Draco para ver si tenía su apoyo pero este permanecía con el ceño fruncido mirando a Hermione. Sin importarle que sean tres contra uno prosiguió- Y tampoco permitiré que te cases con mi hermana. Zabini rió ante la coincidencia

Zabini,- exclamó por fin el rubio- que está tramando tu apestosa tripulación.

Malfoy, eres tú, pensé que estabas muerto. La vida no te ha tratado bien, casi no te reconocí. Pero tu mirada arrogante es algo que nunca cambiará. Al fin de cuentas es esa actitud la que te llevó donde estás.

Hablas demasiado Zabini, y soy capitán Malfoy para ti. Ahora contesta ¿Qué tramas?

Me encantaría decir que es obra mía pero es algo mucho más grande. Los Altos piratas negros se están movilizando, y solo por esta chica.- tomó el rostro de Hermione- Eres una joven afortunada.- Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Y con carácter. Bien señores ahora me despido. Pero no se pongan tristes, Crabe y Goyle les harán compañía- y dicho esto comenzó a correr con la joven al hombro que no paraba de patalear y gritar:

¡Ron! ¡Bájame de una vez! ¡Malfoy! ¡Ayúdenme!

¡Detente!- gritó Ron.- Malfoy haz algo se la está llevando.- Un sujeto se interpuso en el camino del pelirrojo, varita en mano. Empezaron a pelear, pero parecía que el hombre solo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.- ¡Maldición, apártate!

Déjalos… arggh…- El otro hombre arremetió el brazo del moreno con un expeliarmus.- Goyle, maldita escoria, ¿Qué demonios piensas qué estás haciendo?

Es una advertencia, hace tiempo que dejaste de importarnos, y si intentas algo no tendremos reparo en matarte.

Tampoco lo tenían antes. Siguen siendo la misma basura de siempre.

No podemos decir lo mismo de ti… caíste aún más bajo. – un cañonazo se oyó a lo lejos.-Crabe deja de jugar, hay que irnos

Si- y con velocidad sorprendente pateó a Ron lanzándolo lejos.

*****

Al menos ya dejaste de patalear y gritar.- dijo Blaise llevando todavía a Hermione en sus hombros.

Cierra la boca- respondió mordaz la susodicha

Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, tienes demasiado carácter.

Bastardo.

Y un lenguaje impropio de una dama de su clase.

No tienes de que asombrarte- una tercera y conocida voz intervino-, en todos los años que la conozco jamás fue una señorita cuando hablaba en privado.- La castaña palideció. Esa voz era perfectamente reconocida

Ha... Harry, no… no puede ser posible, esto es… debe ser un pesadilla.

Lo siento Hermione,- dijo el moreno con voz orgullosa y mirada arrepentida- pero es realidad, soy pirata y estoy participando de tu secuestro.

Eres… -respondió la joven bajando el rostro hasta mirar el suelo- Eres un traidor. Me mentiste, me usaste, fui totalmente sincera contigo ¿y así me pagas? Eres despreciable ¿Por cuantos años te burlaste de mi?

Srta. Haruno- dijo una todavía cuarta- no es momento de explicaciones- ella se giró para quedar frente a frente un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello negro. Su rostro asemejaba al de una serpiente

Los dos piratas desaparecieron entre los árboles. Draco se les quedo viendo con la mirada furiosa y la mano en su brazo herido. Ron llegó rengueando y sosteniendo su abdomen con una mueca de dolor. Observó con recelo al Malfoy mientras éste se vendaba torpemente su extremidad teñida de carmesí. La respiración del pelirrojo estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, y su ritmo cardiaco parecía aumentar a cada momento. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí mientras que la persona en frente a él miraba tranquilamente la efectividad de sus vendajes.

Deberías calmarte -dijo serenamente-, no la van a matar de eso puedes estar seguro. Al menos por ahora

Nada de esto hubiese pasado si tú no hubieras llegado. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta apareciste. ¿Por que la tienen a ella?

No lo sé

Estoy harto de tus frases misteriosas- tomó al rubio del cuello de su camisa- quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

Suéltame- su tono de voz era atemorizante, y el joven fue soltándolo lentamente-. Si quieres respuestas se las debes hacer a ellos, yo no tengo idea de lo que traman. Al principio pensé que solo querían el medallón pero se llevaron también a ella…

¡Eres un cobarde! - un golpe arremetió contra el rostro del pirata.

¡¿Estas demente?!- gritó mientras le devolvía el favor.

¡Podrías haberlo impedido, maldito hurón!- un nuevo golpe con destino el vientre de Draco

¡No tengo ninguna obligación con ella! ¡¿Puedes entender eso comadreja?!- respondió contraatacando la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo. Y continuaron peleando como niños gritándose cosas sin sentido. Continuaron peleando como niños ocultando sus verdaderos temores e impotencias. Continuaron peleando como niños hasta que la guardia de Wellington los encontró y los separaron. A Draco lo arrestaron de nuevo y Ron fue conducido a la mansión del gobernador para que explique qué había pasado. Lo sentaron en el escritorio del despacho del Sr. Granger. El contó lo sucedido, el escape de Malfoy, la aparición del pirata y el rapto de Hermione. Tomaron la inmediata decisión de investigar lo ocurrido, averiguar quienes habían saqueado la ciudad y qué era lo que buscaban de la chica para luego buscarla. Sin embargo Ron se opuso terminantemente a ello. Alegó que si seguían dándoles jamás la encontrarían o podrían llegar tarde, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron con su plan. El muchacho salió azotando la puerta y el pasillo se encontró con Luna y su hermana

Ron ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¿se llevaron a Hermione?- irrumpió llorosa Ginny

Yo… no pude hacer nada.

Tranquilo Ronald, ella va a estar bien.- lo consoló Luna.

¡No lo entienden! Estaba a un paso de ella y no pude defenderla. Soy un inútil. replicó abatido escondiendo sus manos ente su cabello y hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Deja de llorar como un bebé. No eres digno de apellidarte Weasley si ante la primera eventualidad te dejas caer en un rincón. ¿La quieres? Entonces ve por ella.- la voz de George resonó desde un extremo del pasillo.

Yo… yo…- balbuceó Ronald.-¿cómo podría hacerlo?... ellos escaparon por mar. ¡Yo no tengo un barco!

Entonces debemos robar uno.- replicó Fred tranquilo.

¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

¿Acaso están dementes?- reprocho furiosa Ginny.- Nos apresaran antes de que entremos siquiera a mar abierto.

Además no tenemos ni idea de cómo manejar un barco. Ni siquiera uno de remos.- añadió Ron.

Creo que nuestro plan tiene fallas, Fred.

Tienes razón, George, creo que estamos perdiendo nuestro talento.

¿Y el capitán Malfoy?- la suave voz de Luna cortó el lúdico aire de la conversación.

Luna ¿cómo puedes suponer eso?, jamás liberaría a ese patán, más aún después de cómo dejo que se lleven a Hermione, sin hacer nada al respecto.

No digas tonterías Ron, la idea es grandiosa. Liberaremos a Malfoy y formaremos una pequeña tripulación en busca de Hermione.- replicó George

También podemos pedirle ayuda a Harry, seguro nos ayudará.- se emociono Ginny

¿Nos? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú vendrás? Eres muy niña para emprenderte en estas cosas.

Fred tiene razón, además dicen que traen mala suerte llevar mujeres en la tripulación.

Ja! no me vengas con esas George, además necesitarán a alguien que les cocine o morirán intoxicados con su propia comida.

Oigan antes que eso deberíamos…- empezó Ron pero se vio interrumpido por Fred

La pequeña tiene un punto, George.

De acuerdo, Ginny puedes venir, pero como le digas algo a mamá le contaré a Charlie lo que le hiciste a su primer escoba

No te atreverías

Deberíamos…- comenzó nuevamente el varón menor de los Weasley pero esta vez George lo frenó.

Pruébame.

Está bien, trato hecho.- finalizó Ginny

¡Oigan ¿es que nadie aquiva a considerar mi opinión?!

Lo siento Ron ¿qué decías?- se burló Fred

Decía que no podemos confiar en Malfoy es un maldito hurón que nos traicionará a la primera oportunidad que se le presente

Lo sabemos, pero no tenemos más opción- respondió Luna calmada como siempre.

Entonces… yo iré a buscar a Harry y ustedes pueden ir a buscar con Luna a Malfoy

Un momento Ginny, en nuestra posición de hermanos celosos no te dejaremos ir sola con ese tipo al que no conocemos ¿Verdad Fred?- ante la aseveración de su hermano prosiguió- Por eso Ron te acompañará

En eso si estoy de acuerdo, mas aún después de que vi como te miró.

Ash está bien, vámonos Ronald.

Hasta luego hermanita, nos vemos en el muelle a la medianoche

Púdrete Fred.

El pequeño grupo se disolvió en dos aún más pequeños. Los gemelos y Luna se encaminaron hacía la prisión con paso despreocupado. Por otro lado, Ginny y Ron iban con pasos tensos hacia donde quedaba la herrería del pueblo.

*****

Hermione estaba sola encerrada en lo que parecía un camarote. Estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá, aún con sus ropas de dormir y la capa de su padre encima. Las ventanas estaban cerradas pero no podía controlar un interminable temblor que recorría toda su columna vertebral. Un pequeño volumen llamó su atención desde la mesilla al lado de la litera. Era un libro de tapas gruesas y negras. En su portada aparecía una marca en color verde. La joven palideció enseguida. Reconoció el símbolo al instante: la marca tenebrosa. ¿Cómo no lo reconoció antes? La siseo de su voz, los ojos sangrientos, la mirada viperina, era él. El terror del mar. El terror del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle. La peor pesadilla para brujos como ella que no tenía un origen puro: Lord Voldemort, el que no debe ser nombrado. Protagonista de las mil y un historias negras de los 7 mares. Y ella estaba en su barco, con su tripulación, total y completamente… _sola_.

A tres ligeros golpes lo siguió el chirrido de la puerta abrirse. Tras ella el contorno de un muchacho pequeño apareció. Tenía el cabello negro desordenado y un par de gafas delante de sus ojos verdes. La joven lo miró con odio a la vez que el avanzaba por la pequeña habitación.

¿Para que tocas la puerta si de todas maneras entrarás?

Fue más bien un aviso de que iba a pasar

Bien, ¿qué quieres?

El capitán quiere comer contigo.

Prefiero morir de hambre- respondió desafiante.

Vamos Hermione, sabes que eso no te servirá de nada aquí. No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, él aún no sabes lo que eres.

¿Qué soy?

Tú lo sabes.

Anda dilo, dilo en voz alta, si de todas maneras tú lo piensas también.

¿Para qué quieres que lo diga? ¿Para que todos se enteren y te torturen hasta la locura?

¿Qué más te da a ti? Después de todo, te importo lo suficiente como para echarme a un barco infestado de piratas oscuros.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ya cálmate.- contestó algo fastidiado el moreno.

No me calmaré- gritó histérica y llorando sin control.- Por cinco años te consideré el mejor amigo que podía tener. Te quería tanto como a un hermano, y ¿así me lo pagas? Traicionándome a la primera oportunidad, echándome a los leones sin el menor escrúpulo.

¡Yo no te traicioné!- exclamo furioso el muchacho para darse la vuelta cerrar la puerta con hechizos en insonorizarla completamente.- Si estás aquí es por que confió lo suficientemente en ti como para queme ayudes.

¿Piensas que te creeré? Mira, no tengo idea para que me trajiste aquí pero no intentes seguir con esto bastante te burlaste de mí por años.

Hermione, por favor, escúchame.

¡Basta!

Mira no me importa, si me crees o no. Cuando te des cuenta que no miento búscame y hablaremos. Ahora debes ir con Voldemort- Hermione se estremeció al oír aquel nombre.- Tan solo prométeme que no le dirás nada de tu origen y no le darás a nadie el medallón.

No soy una suicida y tampoco soy tonta. Puedo darme cuenta de que es por esto que estoy aquí. Aunque no entiendo para que me lo diste en un principio. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, pues yo si se cumplir mi palabra.

El joven se dio vuelta por segunda vez, deshizo los hechizos de la puerta y dijo:

Ahora cámbiate y arréglate, no puedes presentarte así al el Señor Tenebroso, además no quiero que nadie pregunte que pasó aquí- y sin más salió de la habitación.

*****

En serio Fred, debemos darle un empujoncito a nuestro hermano menor con Hermione.

El muy lento, claramente no heredó los encantos Weasley que nosotros sí.

¿Tu qué piensas Luna?- interrogó George.-¿Tiene posibilidades?

Pues si no se apura tendrá menos posibilidades que un ruxlar de nadar.

¿Un qué?- exclamaron ambos al unísono

Un ruxlar.- respondió como quien comenta el clima- Es una criatura asombrosa que solo vive en las montañas y le tiene pánico al agua. Es muy gracioso, cuando algún viajero se acerca hace temblar al suelo para robar sus pertenencias

Con que un temblor ¿eh? Parece una buena idea para una de nuestras bromas. ¿Tu que piensas George?

Pienso que debemos incluir a nuestra creativa amiga a nuestra sociedad comercial. ¿Aceptarías Luna?

Me encantaría pero aún no puedo dejar a mi padre solo aquí en Wellington.

Es una pena, pero siempre podremos mandarnos lechuzas compartiendo ideas.- replicó Fred.

Suena muy bien. Llegamos esta es la cárcel. ¿Cómo entraremos?

Bien te diremos el plan, escucha bien por que eres una pieza clave en él dijo George misterioso.- Lo que tú tienes que hacer es…

Luna caminó con una sutil sonrisa hasta los guardias de la puerta. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca para que la lámparas iluminaran su rostro, abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar. Antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca, simuló un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tomándoselo con ambas manos. Los hombres enseguida se acercaron para socorrerla. Cuando el primero puso la mano en el hombro de Luna, las penetrantes voces de los gemelos penetró el aire.

Desmaius.- y ambos cuerpos de los guardias cayeron inconcientes al suelo.

Buen trabajo muchachos.- exclamó Luna feliz.

Te mereces todo el crédito, sin tu perfecta actuación no hubiésemos podido atacarlos.

Fred tiene razón, vamos hay que atarlos y seguir con el plan.

Avanzaron por los pasillos de la prisión buscando la celda de Malfoy y repitiendo el mismo truco con todos los guardias hasta que la encontraron y no quedaba soldado en pie. El rubio dormía en un sucio camastro con expresión incómoda. Los tres se acercaron a las rejas.

Hey tú, ¡despierta!- gritó Fred

¡Arriba!- continúo su hermano

¡No piensas despertar ¿eh?!

Aguament…- comenzó Fred

Ni se te ocurra, estoy despierto desde que entraron en este pasillo- respondió molesto Draco.

Estonces ¿Te hacías el dormido?- replicó George

¿Yo? Pues claro que sí idiota, ya tuve bastante de ustedes por un día y sea lo que sea que hagan aquí no me interesa.

Capitán Malfoy, - comenzó Luna –queremos ofrecerle la posibilidad de escapar.

No necesito su ayuda para escapar, puedo hacerlo solo.

¿Entonces por que sigues aquí? -preguntó burlón George.

Estoy esperando el cambio de guardia, pero ustedes me facilitaron la salida, ahora- tomó un alambre de debajo de su cama y lo introdujo del candado de su celda.- Listo, con su permiso

No te lo damos, ¡Petrificus Totalus! –atacó Fred pero el rubio lo esquivó

Es un poco cobarde atacar a alguien desarmado ¿no crees?- repuso irónico

Incarcerus- dijo Luna con su suave voz y al instante varias cuerdas ataron a Draco.

¡Bien hecho Luna!

Gracias George.

Ahora escucha tú, sabemos que sabes a dónde llevaron a Hermione- comenzó Fred,- así que nos dirás…

No tengo idea de donde está esa chica.

¿Cómo no la sabes? ¿No eres uno de ellos supuestamente?- inquirió Luna

¿Tengo cara de estar con ellos en este momento? Era parte de ellos, muchos estaban bajo mis órdenes pero se amontonaron y me dejaron, no tengo idea de lo que sucede ahora con ellos, ni tampoco lo que planean hacerle.

No nos queda nada por hacer,- dijo la única mujer del particular grupo- tenemos que buscarles por los lugares más probables. Tendremos que robar un barco y navegarlo hasta Tortuga. Ninguno de nosotros sabe navegar así que necesitaremos tu ayuda. Después de que la rescatemos podrás ir a dónde quieras. Si no aceptas te dejaremos atado y duplicaremos la seguridad con magia.

Es nuestra última oferta- añadió George

Este bien- murmuró el rubio.

¡Vendido al ex pirata traicionado y abandonado!- bromeó Fred

Vuelve a decir alguna idiotez como esa y me aseguraré de caigas accidentalmente por la borda y te ahogues- Replicó Malfoy mordaz- Desátenme, se exactamente que barco debemos robar.

¡Excelente andando!

_____________________________________________________________________

QUE LES PARECIO? OJALA LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO ESCRIBIENDO, TAL VEZ TARDE UN POCO MAS EN ACTUALIZAR EL 3º CAP POR QUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES. TRATARE DE APURAME LO MAS POSIBLE

BESOS DE TINTA!


	3. Chapter 3

_**No tengo **_

_**Perdonen a aquellos que de verdad siguieron los poco que publique**_

_**No pienso abandonar la historia**__** (**__**a menos que en verdad me lo pidan**__**)**__** asi que aun que me cueste mucho tiempo, la voy a terminar**_

_**Aca esta el tercer cap**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece! Es J.**_

**El robo de "El dragón"**

Era muy entrada la noche. La habitación estaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad. El silencio lo rodeaba dejando hablar a su mente. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ella. Quizás, a pesar de tantos años de decisiones acertadas en el campo de la marina, se había equivocado en ésta, la más importante. Si, Víctor Krum, el flamante comodoro tenía miedo. Miedo por la seguridad de la mujer que amaba. Temía, que mientras él estaba recostado cómodamente en su colchón de plumas de ganso y entre sábanas de hilo egipcio, ella podría estar tirada en una celda rodeada de sucios piratas sin moral. Le hervía la sangre al saber lo que podrían llegar a hacerle. Suspiró tratando de quitar aquellas horribles imágenes de su cabeza. Pero Aquila horrible sensación no se iba, el amargo sabor de que algo malo pasaría se había instalado en su garganta

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balconcillo de su habitación. Afuera se extendía el vasto mar, sombrío y profundo, parecía fundirse con la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna, como si juntas tuvieran mas poder para tragarse toda luz a su paso... a su luz, a ella. Resuelto tomó un abrigo y salió de su recámara sin importarle que debajo aun vistiera sus ropas de cama. Tomó su varita de una elegante cómoda y salió resuelto camino a la casa del gobernador Granger.

*****

Aquí, no parece haber nadie.- dijo una pelirroja

Pero estoy seguro que dijo que vivía aquí con su familia muggle- respondió su hermano

Tal vez estén durmiendo en otro lugar y aquí solo tengan la herrería

No lo creo, ven entremos

¿Estás loco? Pensarán que somos ladrones si nos descubren, no quiero ir a la cárcel tan joven.

No irás si no nos descubren, solo tenemos que buscar a Harry y salir. Démonos prisa, ya casi es media noche y los otros nos deben estar esperando

Como quieras, pero si nos descubren corro y te dejo. Tengo una boda que planear y no puedo hacerlo desde la prisión.

No me recuerdes el asunto de tu boda quieres, aún me molesta.- dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta de la herrería con un _alohamora_

No entiendo por qué deberías estar feliz por mi- dijo iluminando la habitación con su varita tratando de encontrar alguna puerta que conectara con la casa

Pues no me agrada ese tipo, lo lamento, en serio, pero jamás fue una persona de mi agrado.- no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermana que su prometido era en realidad un pirata que tenía raptada a su mejor amiga.

Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Ahora entiendo lo que sintió Bill cuando trajo a Fleur. Pero mi caso es diferente, Blaise no es una insufrible casi veela con complejo de queja.- replicó cómicamente, mientras apuntaba a un lugar específico- Mira aquí esta la puerta.

Entremos. –ordenó Ron.- Ya sé que Fleur no es la persona más soportable de todas, pero incluso ella me caía bien.

Querrás decir se te caía la baba por ella ¿no? No me vengas con tonterías Ron, que desde que la conociste en aquel baile de Navidad en lo de los Brown, la has descrito como la más hermosa criatura sobre la tierra. Si no fuera por Bill estoy seguro que la estarías cortejando.

Si claro como no, eso sucedió por que tiene sangre veela

De todos modos eso no importa, es lo mismo con todos ustedes por que son hombres. Ninguno acepto a Fleur pero ella era bonita, así que está bien, Bill se puede casar; pero para ninguno de ustedes Blaise vale la pena, por que no tiene el busto firme y las piernas delgadas. ¡Por lo tanto Bill está bien y yo estoy mal! ¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Por ser mujer no soy menos que ustedes! – exclamó furiosa.

¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! – replicó en el mismo tono – ¡El es un pirata!

No mientas sobre él, no me convencerás de no casarme.

¿Me crees tan desgraciado como para no querer la felicidad de mi propia hermana? ¿Crees que lo inventaría solo para ver como te desilusionas? Pues te equivocas. Lo ví con mis propios ojos como se cargaba a Hermione al hombro y se la llevaba mientras no podía hacer nada. Y no tienes idea como lo desprecie, por llevarse a Hermione y por que te estaba engañando.

Mientes,- balbuceó negándose a creer- no pudo ser él, es imposible, además ¿Cómo supiste que era él? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Malfoy mencionó su apellido. y Hermione lo reconoció como tu prometido, ¿Y sabes qué? Él lo afirmó, le dio la razón y se la llevó.- cada una de las palabras del pelirrojo destilaba odio y veneno mientras su hermana abría los ojos de la más pura impresión y desolación. El hombre del cual se había enamorado era un sucio pirata que tenía a su mejor amiga secuestrada. ¿Cuantas habrían sido las veces que la había engañado con mujeres en aquellos horribles bares de mala muerte? Se sintió sucia por haberlo dejado abrazarla, por dejar que sus labios rocen los suyos; y sin consuelo alguno se echó a llorar a los brazos de su hermano. Ron acariciaba su cabeza mientras esperaba que se termine de desahogar. Ya no importaba que estén en una casa desconocida buscando a Potter, arriesgándose a ser tomado por ladrones: su hermana pequeña se sentía mal y él estaría ahí para ella.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor de de todo? Que cuando el me decía que tenía que hacer viajes de negocios a América yo le creía. Soy tan ilusa.

No eres ilusa, él es un mal nacido

Gracias por contármelo- dijo secándose las lágrimas

Era mi deber.

La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba completamente limpia y ordenada. Parecía una especie de sala de estar con un hogar y dos sillones alrededor. Un perfecto arco conducía a la cocina y el comedor. Pero todo estaba dormido en un inusual silencio. A pesar de que había discutido y elevado el tono de voz nadie bajo para ver que sucedía. Subieron una escalera al piso superior de la casa. Allí había tan solo tres puertas. Tras la primera de ellas tan solo había un sucio camastro y unos pocos libros de lo que parecía ser magia. De seguro esa era la recámara de Harry. En la segunda una cama matrimonial, una gran cómoda y muchos adornos sin importancia; obviamente pertenecía a los familiares de Harry. Pero en la tercera, no los esperaba solo el vacío sino tres personas atadas entre sí y amordazadas. Un hombre anciano y gordo se revolvía entre las cuerdas tratando en vano de liberarse, a su lado un hombre joven y regordete y una mujer con cara de caballo no cesaban de moverse buscando aflojar su cárcel de hilos. Los hermanos reaccionaron y al poco tiempo, los tres apresado volvían a gozar de su libertad.

¿Están bien? – preguntó Ginny con amabilidad - ¿Qué les sucedió?

Magos – repuso la mujer – muchos de ellos, vinieron por él, y se fueron dejándonos así.

Ginny, son muggles. Deben ser su familia- dedujo Ron

¿Podrían reconocer a los magos que los atacaron? - interrogó la pequeña pelirroja.

Eran muchos, estaban vestidos de negros con máscaras de plata. – respondió tembloroso el hombre regordete, la mujer y el joven se estremecieron con la mención del recuerdo.

Mortifagos.... Ginny tenemos que irnos, si son los mismos que se llevaron a Hermione, ella está en grave peligro.

¿Acaso ustedes también son magos? – replicó aterrado el muchacho regordete.

Tranquilo,- repuso la menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras que su hermano recorría la habitación como león enjaulado.- aunque él no lo parezca somos de los buenos.

¡Date prisa Ginebra! – Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso, pensar en las infinitas torturas que podían llegara a hacerle a Hermione si se enteraban de su origen le hacían hervir la sangre de impotencia. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonto de haber dejado que se lleven. Si en vez de haberse quedado peleando con el inútil de Malfoy hubiese ido por ella, para protegerla...

¡Calmate Ronald! – el gritó de su hermana lo devolvió a la realidad.- Ponerte así no traerá a Herms de vuelta. Procura pensar con tu cabeza en frío si la quieres de vuelta. No se preocupen traeremos de vuelta a Harry, lo prometemos.

No nos importa ese chico, desde pequeño no ha hecho más que estorbarnos. Mi hermana no pudo haber tenido peor idea que morirse con su marido y dejarnos a esa molestia a nuestro cuidado. Si lo salvan no se incomoden en traerlo de vuelta.

El corazón de Ginny se encogió ante la confesión de la mujer. Jamás había escuchado una declaración tan cargada de odio y resentimiento como esa. Menos aún dirigida a una persona que compartía sangre con la que la pronunciaba. Acostumbrada a la calidez de la matriarca Weasley no concebía que una mujer que había pasado por la bendición de ser madre pudiera ser tan indiferente frente al destino de alguien. Incluso Fleur con toda su superficialidad era más cálida que ella. Con el ánimo visiblemente decaído – aún más por enterarse la verdad sobre Blaise – salió de la habitación seguida por su hermano sumido en la misma estupefacción que ella.

*****

Tocó la puerta y esperó. Segundos después una figura viperina apareció tras ella. En su mirada se podía contemplar el sadismo de quién acababa de cometer un horrible crimen... y lo había disfrutado. Ojeando por encima del monstruo que tenía frente, descubrió el cuerpo inerte de una joven regando el piso con sus lágrimas muertas y sus cabellos extendidos.

- Después le pediré a Colagusano que limpie la mugre. – Su voz siseante se arrastraba por el lugar envolviéndole -¿Para qué has venido Potter? Creo recordar que pedí la compañía de la Señorita Granger no la tuya.

- Ella se negó, como era de esperarse.

- Pero no estas aquí para decirme que fallaste en algo tan insignificante ¿Verdad?

- No. Ella estará aquí en un momento. Tan solo se está arreglando. Tener que convencerla la dejó algo alterada.

- Buen trabajo Potter, no permitas que desconfíe totalmente de ti. Mantenla en la duda esa es la única manera de que consigamos nuestro objetivo

- No se preocupe por ello. Ella es demasiado inocente para desconfiar de la gente.

- Pero no olvides que también es una jovencita de lo más inteligente y perspicaz.

- Señor me he dedicado a estudiarla durante cinco años. Créame que la conozco.

- No espero nada menos de ti. Si tus padres hubieran sido tan astutos como tú no estarían muertos - las manos de Harry se crisparon ante la mención de sus progenitores.- ¿Aún te molesta hablar de ellos Harry?

- Lo siento Señor.

- Esa son la clase de sentimientos que debes desechar para convertirte en un verdadero mortifago

- Si, lo sé Señor.

- Ahora que el inútil de Malfoy fue abandonado eres la carta más importante en este juego.

- ¿Soy el suplente de Malfoy?

- ¿Molesto? – Preguntó irónico- Harry, Harry, antes Malfoy era el capitán más importante de mi flota, pero en los últimos años, había empezado a notar actitudes en él demasiado... humanas. Por eso instigué a Zabini para que le quitara el mando. Entretanto apareciste tú. Hablabas de ideales altos que tus padres no habían sabido apreciar. Y por sobre todo sabías la ubicación de uno de los cuatro medallones. Entonces ordené a Zabini que amotinara a la tripulación contra Malfoy y lo abandonaran a su suerte. El muy tonto obedeció pensando que lo asignaría a él como nuevo capitán. Pero en mis planes estaba que tú fueras el capitán, Zabini es demasiado imprudente. Tú en cambio eres astuto como tu madre y veloz como tu padre.

- Gracias mi Señor, por confiar en mi.

- No hagas que me arrepienta de ello.

- Si mi señor.- terminó con una inclinación que fue interrumpida por el andar orgulloso de Hermione que se habría paso entre ellos. - ¿Hermione?

- ¿No dijiste que querían mi presencia? Pues aquí estoy.

- Compórtate ante el Señor Tenebroso- exclamó furioso el joven

- Tranquilo Harry, estoy seguro que la Srta. Hermione solo se estaba impacientando frente a nuestra interesante charla sobre tus aptitudes para el mando ¿No es así?- añadió mirándola fijamente.

- Por supuesto.- respondió esquivando sus mortíferos ojos con miedo.

- Me retiro, mi Señor, con su permiso entonces.

- Si vete Harry, y recuerda lo que te dije.

- Si

El joven moreno se despidió de Voldemort y le dirigió a Hermione una mirada cargada de pesadez que ella recibió con confusión. Pero el caos de su mente quedó interrumpido cuando sintió algo penetrante sobre su espalda. Al voltearse, quedó cara a cara con la macabra sonrisa del terror del mundo mágico y su mirada aún más aterradora. La habitación se congeló en tan solo instantes. La piel de la joven estaba erizada bajo su ropa y los escalofríos no cesaban de atacar su columna El miedo y la soledad habían tomado un nuevo significado.

- Señorita Hermione.- su fría voz carente de cualquier sentimiento positivo no hizo más que aumentar el deplorable estado psicológico de la joven.- Venga, acompáñeme a cenar

*****

- ¿Podemos irnos de una maldita vez?- chilló Draco desesperado

- No.- respondió Luna.- Les dijimos que los esperaríamos aquí y eso haremos.

- Pero ya pasó más de media hora.

- Ya Malfoy, pareces una niña quejándote de ese modo.- La voz de Ron emergió desde las sombras, detrás venía Ginny con el rostro ensombrecido.

- Hasta que llegaste comadreja. Me estaba volviendo viejo de tanto esperar -replicó burlón el rubio.

- Cierra el pico Malfoy- intervino George.- ¿Dónde está Potter?

- No estaba en su casa, su familia dijo que piratas vestidos de negro se lo habían llevado.- el último varón de los Weasley había ocultado su rostro tras los rojos cabellos de su frente. Los gemelos lo miraron ceñudos y serios por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ginny ahogó un sollozo y Luna dejó salir un pequeño grito. Draco no dijo nada, él sabía quienes eran realmente esos hombres, no era noticia nueva; pero llamó su atención que hallan venido por Potter y no solo por el medallón.

- ¿Por qué querrían a Hermione los mortífagos?- interrogó Luna.- No creo que sea solo por ser hijas de muggles.

- ¿Granger es hija de muggles?, entonces está condenada.- sentenció Malfoy

-¿Cómo?- exclamaron todos en un perfecto coro.

- No vinieron por ella por su origen sino por el medallón que siempre lleva. Es una de las reliquias perdidas de las cuatro familias mágicas más importantes del Reino Unido. Voldemort las busca, por eso vino por ella. Pero si se entera que es una sangre sucia, la matará de la forma más cruel y lenta.

- ¡No!- lloró Ginny- ¡No puede ser verdad lo que dices!

- Creéme niña, yo mismo era la mano derecha de Voldemort antes de que mi tripulación se amotinara. Yo fui quien le contó de los cuatro medallones y le dio la idea de buscarlos. Soy un mortifago... tengo la marca en mi brazo...- al decir esto descubrió su pálida extremidad, dejando a la vista la tétrica figura negra que se extendía desde su muñeca hasta su codo. Todos por instinto dieron un paso atrás a excepción de Ron que rojo de ira tomó al rubio por el cuello de la camisa como horas antes.

- ¡Estas de su parte! ¡Maldito mal nacido lo planeaste desde un principio! ¡¿Qué te hizo Hermione?!¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?!- comenzó a golpearlo.

- ¡No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser quien lo tuviera!¡No fue algo personal!- los gemelos se había acercado para detener a Ron antes de que lo matara. Por más mortifago que fuera, el era el único que podía levarlos hasta Hermione.

- ¡Para ya Ron!- chilló Ginny con los nervios a flor de piel.

- De todas maneras...- continuó sombrío como si nada el rubio.- de haber sabido quien era, que era sangre sucia... lo hubiera hecho con más gusto.- una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en sus labios.- No tengo la marca por obligación, la tengo por que realmente creo en la pureza de la sangre.

Solo el silencio pudo continuar a las palabras que Malfoy acababa de pronunciar. Con el último sonido exhalado de sus labios, todos se quedaron inmóviles. Ron dejó de revolverse entre sus hermanos con la mirada desorbitada de ira; los gemelos dejaron de ejercer presión a causa del impacto de la frase. Ginny se deprimió aún más; el mundo para ella, había perdido el brillo, el contacto con la cruel y dura realidad le quitó su infantil visión de la honestidad y la nobleza de la gente. Para ella ya no había amantes sinceros, ni familias afectivas, ni tampoco jóvenes con ideales nobles de un mundo mejor; solo existían la guerra, el odio y la ambición. Desconsolada y perdida cayó de rodillas y lloró aún más amargamente.

Como si fuera una señal, el llanto de su pequeña hermana sacó a Ron del trance y todo su carácter impulsivo salió a la luz. Con una velocidad sorprendente le cayó a golpes a Draco, pero esta vez nadie se lo impidió. El muy desgraciado se lo merecía después de lo que había dicho. Pero no todos pensaban así. Luna, ajena como siempre al pensamiento común de la humanidad, alzó su voz:

- Detente Ronald, si lo matas estarás condenando a Hermione. Para tu desgracia lo necesitas para rescatarla.- el pelirrojo dejó de golpearlo, muy a su pesar la joven tenía razón.

- Escoria, nos llevarás hasta ella te guste o no- Draco le dirigió una mirada furibunda y respondió.

- Si hiciste tanto escándalo para que los ayudara en su patética expedición fue en vano; ya había aceptado.- Aún maltrecho como se encontraba sus palabras sonaron tan venenosas como siempre. Se puso de pie con una elegancia natural, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y se encaminó hacia el puerto. Luna fue la primera en seguirlo. Detrás cuatro pelirrojos los miraron intensamente para luego seguirlos dando el primer paso a lo que sería la más grande aventura de sus vidas.

*****

No cesaba de dar golpes a la puerta de la mansión. Era muy entrada la noche y probablemente nadie le responderías. Pero contra todo pronóstico el ama de llaves hizo acto de presencia tras la puerta exclamando:

- ¡Estas no son horas de molestar...!- se interrumpió a sí misma cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era.- Comodoro Krum, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está aquí tan tarde?

- Siento la horrra Edna, necesito hablarrr con el goberrrnadorrr.

- Veré que puedo hacer, señor, espéreme aquí.- la corpulenta mujer desapareció rápidamente, y tal como se desvaneció a los pocos minutos.- El gobernador lo atenderá pero, si me permite un consejo, cuídese de su mal humor. Con el secuestro de la Srta. Hermione no ha podido dormir bien en toda la noche y hacía solo unas horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño.

- Si, grrracias lo tendrrré en cuenta.- el ama de llaves se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y el joven hombre se adentró entre los conocidos pasillos que la llevaban al despacho del sumo grado político en aquella pequeña ciudad portuaria. Tras la elegante puerta de roble se hallaba un escritorio de caoba con sus respectivas sillas de terciopelo azul. Un hombre entrado en edad, estaba sentado en una de ellas. Vestía sus ropas de cama y sobre ellas un albornoz Bordeaux. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus cejas entrecanas se juntaban sobre el puente de su angulosa nariz. Sus ojos castaños refulgían de ira y desesperación, enmarcados por dos profundas ojeras resultado de su insomnio. El ama de llaves tenía razón. Aquel hombre estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor. Y no lo culpaba. Había secuestrado a su mayor tesoro bajo sus propias narices. Él mismo se sentía así.

- ¿Piensas entrar o solo viniste para verme desde el marco de la puerta?- su penetrante y mordaz tono rompió con el silencio nocturno. Victor se estremeció. No es que no pudiera defenderse de aquel hombre, era mucho más corpulento y por sobre todo era un mago. Sin embargo por el respeto que le inspiraba y por lo que estaba por decir, no pudo más que temblar como un niño que esta a punto de decirle a su padre que rompió una ventana.

- Señorrr, yo...- comenzó inseguro

- Habla de una vez Victor, no tengo toda la noche.

- Solicito perrrmiso parrra rrrealizar una expedición de emerrrgencia esta misma noche.

- ¿Con qué motivo?- indagó calmo el hombre mayor.

- Quierrro parrrtirrr en este momento parrra rrrescatarrr a su hija.- respondió firme.

- Sabes lo que significa que un hombre cambie sus decisiones sobre la marcha. Arruinarás tu perfecta imagen de líder y tu gente desconfiaría de tus resoluciones continuamente. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Acaso descubriste algo que pueda poner en peligro la vida de mi hija?- su tono seguía siendo duro.

- No señorrr, es un mal prrresentimiento, o mi conciencia, o solo mi irrrracional amorrr porrr Herrrmione. No lo sé, solo sé que tengo que ir porrr ella.

- Está bien, mandaré a llamar a tu tripulación en este mismo instante entonces, te harás cargo de sus insubordinaciones tú solo. Pero te lo advierto de nuevo Victor, tráeme a mi hija sana y salva.

- Grrracias señorrr.

- Retírate.

*****

Una campanada, dos campanadas, tres campanadas, silencio... La misma secuencia se repetía una y otra vez. Cinco personajes se miraban entre sí extrañados, no podían haber sido descubiertos. No había nadie más que ellos en ese muelle. ¿Entonces por qué sonaba la alarma?

- Luna, tu vives aquí ¿Por qué suenan las campanas de la casa del gobernador? indagó la pequeña pelirroja.

- Están llamando a la tripulación de "El dragón" al muelle.

- ¿El dragón?- cuestionaron al unísono los gemelos.

- Es el barco del comodoro Krum, aquella sombra que se ve a lo lejos. Es el mejor barco de toda la flota inglesa.

- ¿Dices que toda la tripulación está viniendo hacia aquí? Debemos darnos prisa entonces. Andando, vamos al dichoso dragón.- dijo Fred.

Los seis personajes corrieron al muelle a oscuras. Una vez delante de la imponente embarcación treparon por las escaleras. Draco comenzó a dar órdenes de qué debía hacer cada uno y el resto a regañadientes lo aceptó. Los gemelos y Ron se dedicaron a arreglar las velas del barco mientras Draco dirigía el navío desde el timón. Luna se encargó de racionar la comida hasta llegar a Tortuga y Ginny sería la vigía en cuanto despuntara el alba. Todos estaban en sus lugares ocupados en hacer el baro zarpara, pero una pequeña multitud entre las sombras comenzó a acercarse demasiado al barco.

Miren allá, sobre la cubierta son sombras.- Gritó uno de los marineros del gobierno

Comodoro, ¿alguien subió al barco?- interrogó otro

¡Están zarpando! ¡Rápido hay que subir al barco!- ante el mandato de su comodoro todos los tripulantes comenzaron a intentar abordar "El Dragón"

¡Zanahorias, Lunática, no los dejen subir! ¡Deténganlos como sea! ¡Incluso si necesitan usar magia úsenla! – ordenó a todo pulmón Draco.

¡No voy a usar magia contra muggles!- replicó Ron empujando a un hombre fornido hacia el agua

¡Entonces despídete de tu novia! ¡Y de tu libertad!- respondió el Rubio mientras lanzaba un _expeliarmus_ con maestría. Ginny comenzó a cortar las amarras que impedía la huída. Sin embargo su tarea la distrajo de la batalla y fue presada por uno de los hombres de Krum.

¡Fred! ¡Ayúdame!- Gritó pidiendo el auxilio de sus hermanos

¡Ginny!- dijo éste mientras intentaba librarse de dos hombres

¡Al diablo con todo!- exclamó Ron- ¡Desmaius!- un rayo de luz roja se disparó hacia el captor de Ginny. - ¡Expulso! – Los dos agresores de Fred fueran lanzados por la borda. Uno a uno fue quitando a todos los verdaderos tripulantes, aunque estos intentaban seguir subiendo. Malfoy harto de la situación alzó su varita y lanzó un bombarda hacia el muelle. La mayoría fue expulsado hacia el mar por la onda expansiva. Krum incluido.

¡Malfoy! ¡Jurro que cuando te vuelva a ver te arrrrepentirrás de esto!- gritó furioso Viktor

¡Espero ese día con ansias gorila!- dijó mientras el viento impulsaba las imponentes velas del Dragón llevándolo hacia una nueva aventura y con una primera parada: Tortuga.


End file.
